Transferring a person with a disability (PwD) between a bed and a wheelchair—or standing position, commode, chair, walker, and/or toilet—can be a labor intensive and time consuming task. In some cases, it can take multiple people to perform the transfer and can cause injury (both acute and cumulative) to the PwD, the caregiver, and/or the transfer equipment, particularly if errors are made during transfer (e.g., if the chair is mis-positioned or the brakes are not engaged). Other risks of PwD transfer include fear, loss of dignity, and increased dependence on others.
For PwDs who need assistance with transfers, there are not a lot of good options. The most commonly used lift technologies include the overhead ceiling lift, the floor-based sling lift, and the Gantry lift. While these devices allow for safer transfer of PwDs, they do so with shortcomings. For example, overhead sling lifts require extensive installation that may not be suitable for homes or buildings with structural deficiencies or low ceilings; floor-based sling lifts have issues with caregiver manipulation and ease of use; and gantry lifts are difficult to move and store due to their size.
Research and experience suggest that caregivers and PwDs are unsatisfied with current patient transfer technology, and are concerned that their lifestyle is impaired by the lack of appropriate technologies or that it will negatively affect them and their caregivers in their futures. Typically, wheelchairs and beds have been regarded as separate technologies, with the designers of one technology not working in tandem with designers of the other to coordinate movement between the two. What is needed is a solution that makes patient transfer more streamlined, convenient, and safe, both for the patient and the caregivers involved.